Freunde
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Karena sembarangan membuka gulungan yang mencurigakan, Naruto dan Sakura pun bertukar tubuh. Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja bertahan dengan kondisi itu selama 24 jam, tapi tetap menyusahkan mengingat Sakura sudah menikahi Sasuke./"Wah, aku tidak tahu kalau Sasuke dan Naruto itu—"/"AAAAAAAA ITU PELUKAN BERSAHABAT, SAI! PELUKAN ANTAR SAHABAT!"/SasuSakuNaruSai Friendship/Mind to RnR?


"Sakura."

Mendengar namanya—ehem, mungkin lebih tepatnya nama pemilik aslitubuhnya sekarang, membuat wanita itu menoleh. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Dengan tawa canggung, dia tertawa di depan laki-laki yang sekarang menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"A-Ahaha, iya ada apa, _Te—_ma-maksudku, Sasuke!?" responnya berantakan. Uchiha Sasuke mengernyitkan alis, dipegangnya kening wanita yang baru menjadi istrinya sejak seminggu yang lalu tersebut.

"Kau sakit?" tanyanya pelan. Wanita itu menelan ludahnya sendiri melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat di depannya. Jauuuh lebih perhatian daripada saat laki-laki itu tampil di depan banyak orang. Wanita itu bingung, entah harus tertawa senang atau malah tertawa jijik, mengingat sekarang dia adalah—"Sepertinya lebih baik kau tidak ke rumah sakit dulu hari ini, sejak kemarin kau aneh."

Begitu katanya, wanita itu menghela napas lega. Mendadak dia tertawa lalu berkata, "Hahahahaha! I-Iya, dari kemarin aku sakit. Saaangat sakit!" Mundur tiga langkah, dia memegang penggeser pintu depan rumah keluarga Uchiha di belakangnya. "Karena sakit, aku harus pergi. _Jaa! Teme!_" Sasuke tidak sempat mencegah ketika sang istri akhirnya menggeser pintunya lalu dengan cepat menghilang setelah menutup pintu. Dari langkah yang terdengar, sepertinya dia lari terbirit-birit.

Ah, wanita itu terlalu panik sampai lupa menghilangkan ciri khas kata-kata'nya'. Dan Sasuke hanya diam terpaku, bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Padahal biasanya wanita bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut akan memberinya kecupan sayang dan berbagai macam pesan sebelum keluar rumah—

—jika istrinya itu benar-benar Uchiha Sakura.

"Tadi... dia bilang apa? _Teme?_"

Di lain tempat, laki-laki berambut pirang yang kini sudah menjabat sebagai _Hokage _atau kepala desa _Konohagakure, _terlihat berjalan bolak-balik di depan meja pribadinya. Wajahnya pucat, berkali-kali pula dia melihat keluar jendela, berharap akan sesuatu yang tidak pasti.

Pria itu menggigit jempolnya, "Ba-Bagaimana ini... apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Iris biru langit miliknya terlihat tidak tenang sama sekali. Degup jantungnya terus berdetak tak karuan sampai akhirnya dia merasakan dua orang _ANBU_ masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan jurus cepat kilat.

"Kami datang memberi laporan, _Hokage-sama!_" teriak keduanya bersamaan. Pria yang dipanggil _Hokage _itu langsung menoleh dan menatap dua _ANBU _di depan mejanya. Kedua _ANBU _tersebut memakai topeng kucing, satunya memiliki garis-garis berwarna hitam dan satu lagi berwarna merah.

"Distrik sebelah Timur dan Utara hari ini pun aman. Sempat ada beberapa kawanan penyusup dari desa lain yang berusaha menerobos masuk, tapi semuanya sudah kami bereskan."

Seharusnya pemuda berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu langsung memberi jawaban pada dua _ANBU _yang sudah susah payah datang untuk memberinya laporan. Tapi kali ini, dia justru menatap bingung kedua pasukan khusus tersebut. Dengan kikuk, dia menggaruk pipinya lalu tertawa. "A-Ahaha, ke-kerja bagus?" begitu balasannya—yang lebih tepat disebut pertanyaan.

Kedua _ANBU _itu memiringkan kepalanya. Oh, tentu saja, mereka pasti segera merasa ada yang aneh. "_Hokage-sama?_" Jeda sesaat hingga salah satu dari mereka bertanya lagi, "Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan pada kawanan itu? Lepaskan saja atau masukkan mereka ke ruang interogasi?" sebenarnya itu pertanyaan yang mudah—

—jika _Hokage _itu benar-benar Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ng, mu-mungkin masukkan dulu mereka ke ruang tahanan sampai aku memberi keputusan berikutnya—" Sang _Hokage _langsung berjalan cepat menuju pintunya, melewati kedua _ANBU _tersebut. Dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya, laki-laki itu membuka pintu. "—karena itu, sampai jumpa! Tetap waspada seperti biasa! _Shannaro!_" Dan setelah memberi kepalan tinju penyemangat ke arah dua _ANBU _yang masih di dalam ruangannya, pemuda berambut _spike blonde _itu langsung berlari secepat kilat—entah kemana tujuannya sekarang.

Tanpa sadar, dia telah meninggalkan dua _ANBU _yang kini memegang dagunya secara bersamaan, memasang _pose _berpikir. Di tengah keadaan ruangan yang hening, mereka mengulangi kata-kata terakhir _Hokage _mereka tadi sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka, "_Shannaro?_"

Dan sekarang dua insan yang tadi telah berlari dari tempatnya masing-masing tersebut mulai mencari sosok satu sama lain di pagi yang cukup dingin ini. Keduanya memasang ekspresi panik, membuat semua orang yang melihat mereka bertanya-tanya. Ada apa dengan kepala rumah sakit sekaligus _medic-nin _terbaik di dunia _ninja _dan _Hokage _yang memimpin desa _Konoha _juga _Kage _terkuat di negara _Hi _tersebut?

"Sakura-_chan!_"

"Naruto!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Warnings : fanon, semi-OOC, headcanon, crispy humor, little bit romance for SasuSaku (or SasuNaru? #lol)_

_Rate : T or T+_

_Genres : Humor/Friendship_

_Main chara : SasuSakuNaruSai/Team 7_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FREUNDE**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua berawal dari sehari yang lalu...

"_BAKA! _Makanya aku sudah bilang, 'kan? Perhatikan saat Tsunade-_sama _sedang menjelaskan!"

Tubuh Uzumaki Naruto langsung berjengit kaget begitu mendengar teriakan Uchiha Sakura untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Tapi, laki-laki itu tidak bisa menghentikan kegiatannya—kecuali jika dia mau pukulan Sakura akan kembali melayang menambah benjolan bertingkat di kepalanya. Dasar, sudah berumah tangga dengan keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha pun tetap tidak mengubah peringai galak wanita cantik tersebut. Terlebih terhadap mantan satu rekan timnya yang sekarang sudah menjadi pemimpin desa yang sangat disegani.

"Hiks, _gomen ne, _Sakura-_chan,_" Naruto memasang wajah merengut, memajukan bibirnya sekitar lima _centimeter, _"habis Tsunade-_baa-chan _menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang merepotkan, aku capek waktu harus mendengarnya seharian tahu," rajuknya dengan tangan yang masih meraba-raba ke dalam lemari.

_**KRETAK—**_suara tulang yang dilemaskan di belakangnya membuat Naruto menelan ludah. Ukh, pasti Sakura sudah menyiapkan kepalan tinjunya lagi sekarang, "Jangan banyak alasan! Pokoknya gulungan itu harus segera ditemukan! Itu gulungan yang sangat penting untuk dunia kedokteran!" Sakura menghela napas. "Sifatmu yang suka seenaknya itu harus secepatnya diubah. Kau ini sudah menjadi _Hokage, _Naruto!"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya bosan dan bermisuh pelan, "Sendirinya masih suka main tangan, padahal sebentar lagi jadi ibu-ibu..."

"HA!? Kau bilang sesuatu?"

"A-A-Aaa tidak kok, cuma berpikir Sasu-_Teme _beruntung sekali mendapat Sakura-_chan _yang baik hati dan suka menolong," cengirnya dengan keringat mengalir di pelipisnya lalu tertawa hambar. Lebih baik berbohong sekarang jika dia masih mau hidup demi menjalankan profesi yang diinginkannya sejak kecil ini.

Sebenarnya Sakura senang mendengar kata-kata Naruto itu, tapi tentu saja dia tidak mau mengakuinya. Dengan cepat Sakura membuang wajahnya yang memerah dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Su-Sudahlah bodoh, cepat cari gulungan itu!" perintahnya lagi. Wanita beriris hijau _emerald _tersebut mendengus lalu berkacak pinggang. "Aduh... hari ini Sasuke-_kun _pulang dan aku belum memasak makan malam..." gumamnya.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. "Tenang saja, Sakura-_chan. _Kalau sudah pulang dari misinya, dia pasti datang dulu ke kantorku untuk memberi laporan. Karena kau pulang telat karena kesalahanku, nanti kalian kutraktir makan di _Ichiraku_ _Ramen _deh." Laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar yang dibalas Sakura dengan senyum lebar juga. Keduanya memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya masing-masing.

Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto kembali mencari hingga akhirnya dia memegang sesuatu seperti gulungan di dasar lemari, "Ng? Apa ini?" tanyanya sembari mengambil gulungan itu keluar lemari. Sakura yang penasaran dengan pertanyaan Naruto, ikut berjongkok di samping _Hokage _muda tersebut. "Ini gulungan yang kau cari, Sakura-_chan?_" tanyanya sembari menatap Sakura di sampingnya.

Sakura mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, kata Shizune-_san _gulungan medis itu berwarna hijau tua dan diikat dengan tali tambang berwarna putih," jawabnya sembari memperhatikan gulungan berwarna ungu tua di tangan Naruto tersebut.

"Oh, begitu... Lalu ini apa ya?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Mencoba mengingat-ingat perkataan Tsunade yang mungkin ada hubungannya dengan gulungan yang mencurigakan ini. Sekarang gulungan itu berpindah tangan ke Sakura.

Sementara wanita dengan rambut _soft pink _yang diikat kuda tersebut sibuk membolak-balik gulungan baru yang dipegangnya, Naruto tersenyum jahil. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita buka saja?" usulnya sembari mengambil kembali gulungan di tangan Sakura.

"Eh? Tapi—"

"Tenang saja, Sakura-_chan. _Semua akan baik-baik saja." Bagaikan mengingat kembali masa muda mereka yang masih suka berbuat jahil, Naruto menyunggingkan seringai lebarnya. "Lagipula tidak baik jika kau mengabaikan perintah _Hokage,_" begitu kata pria beriris biru langit tersebut.

Istri dari Uchiha Sasuke itu terlihat berpikir dengan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Mencoba berpikir untuk mengikuti ajakan Naruto atau tidak. Tapi... memang tidak ada aturan tertulis yang melarang gulungan mencurigakan itu untuk dibuka. Wanita yang dulunya bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura tersebut mengangguk mantap. Tenang saja, Naruto yang sudah menjabat sebagai _Hokage _sudah memastikan tidak akan apa-apa. Berarti memang tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Naruto selalu memegang kata-katanya.

Harusnya.

"Baik, kita buka ya!" Sakura menelan ludah tegang. Kedua matanya menatap lurus gulungan yang sedang dibuka Naruto secara perlahan tapi pasti. Sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba Naruto membukanya dengan cepat. Sakura sempat melihat banyak tulisan kanji yang begitu menyulitkan di atas kertas gulungan itu... sebelum semua di sekitarnya berubah menjadi putih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir lima menit berlalu, Naruto dan Sakura akhirnya membuka kedua matanya secara bersamaan. Tidak ada yang aneh, semua masih sama seperti sebelum mereka reflek menutup mata karena silau. Gulungan mencurigakan yang baru saja mereka buka juga masih ada di tangan mereka. Setidaknya sampai Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya lalu menoleh, bermaksud menatap Sakura untuk bertanya, "Tadi, ada a—EEEEEEEEEEEEEHH!?"

Naruto reflek berteriak dan memundurkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Dia tidak melihat sesuatu yang menyeramkan—oh, mungkin memang menyeramkan tapi dalam arti lain. Karena yang dia lihat adalah... err, dirinya sendiri?

Sebaliknya 'dirinya' yang dia lihat itu menatapnya yang baru saja mundur dengan tatapan syok. Tubuh milik Naruto itu menatap sekelilingnya, tangannya, gulungan yang dipegangnya, baju yang dipakainya. Kemudian tangannya beralih memegang wajahnya, rambutnya, hingga tubuhnya sendiri. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai dia menatap Naruto yang tadi baru saja berteriak. "Na-Naruto? Kau Naruto, 'kan?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk tubuh wanita di depannya.

Anak tunggal Uzumaki itu tentu saja tidak langsung menjawab, sama seperti yang dilakukan pemilik tubuh aslinya sekarang, Naruto juga ikut memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dan setelah mengerti keadaannya, dia pun ikut menunjuk tubuh aslinya dengan tangan yang bergetar. "Ja-Jadi, kau... Sakura-_chan?_" tanyanya dengan nada ambigu.

Anggukan pelan dari 'Naruto' itu membuat Naruto yakin. Mereka berdua menggigit bibir bawah mereka masing-masing dan—"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

"KENAPA BISA BEGINI!?—HUEK, BADANMU BAU SEKALI, NARUTO! KAU SUDAH TIDAK MANDI BERAPA HARI, SIH?"

"JANGAN BILANG BEGITU, SAKURA-_CHAN!—_heh?—A-A-A-AKU PUNYA DADA PEREMPUAN!"

"JA-JANGAN BERANI MENYENTUHNYA ATAU AKU AKAN—"

"AAAA, JANGAN SAKURA-_CHAN! _KAU MAU MEMBUAT TUBUHMU SENDIRI BABAK BELUR!?"

"UKH, CEPAT KELUAR DARI TUBUHKU, NARUTO! DAN JANGAN DUDUK SEPERTI ITU!"

"BAGAIMANA CARANYA!? AAAKH, ROK INI MENYUSAHKAN SAJA!"

Selama kurang lebih lima menit kedua insan itu saling berteriak-teriak tidak jelas karena terlalu syok dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba ini. Jadi benar, Naruto berada di tubuh Sakura dan Sakura berada di tubuh Naruto. Jiwa mereka telah ditukar.

Naruto berusaha berpikir keras dengan posisi duduk yang masih belum berubah—duduk mengangkang sehingga celana dalam dia—Sakura—kelihatan. Tidak mau menunggu Naruto, Sakura yang cepat tanggap segera mengambil kembali gulungan yang tadi sempat terlupakan. Dibacanya dengan teliti isi gulungan tersebut. Wanita yang kini berada di dalam tubuh pria itu mengangguk mantap setelah menemukan sesuatu lalu dia mengibaskan tangannya bermaksud memanggil mantan rekan satu timnya.

"Naruto! Sini sebentar!" panggilnya dengan suara keras. Karena sekarang Naruto memakai rok dan jas dokter yang cukup panjang, laki-laki itu sedikit kesusahan saat bangkit dan berjalan. Sakura merinding sendiri melihat cara tubuhnya sekarang berjalan dengan tidak-feminim-banget. Tapi, ada hal lain yang lebih penting. Setelah Naruto sampai di sampingnya, Sakura langsung menunjuk kata-kata di gulungan itu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Lihat tulisan di bawah ini, kau bisa membacanya, 'kan?" Sakura menunjuk barisan tulisan yang paling bawah. Melihat Naruto yang menyipitkan kedua iris hijau _emerald _miliknya dan merengut, membuat Sakura mengambil kesimpulan bahwa laki-laki itu tidak mengerti. Sakura memutar kedua iris biru langitnya dengan bosan.

"Jika gulungan sudah dibuka, maka sang pembuka akan mendapatkan 'efek' dari perbuatannya. Efek itu tidak bisa dihilangkan dengan jurus apapun tapi dia akan menghilang sendiri setelah dua puluh empat jam—dimulai dari waktu gulungan ini dibuka."

Sakura dan Naruto menelan ludahnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Dan gulungan ini akan meledak sendiri sepuluh menit setelah waktu gulungan dibuka."

"Awas, Sakura-_chan!_" Dengan cepat Naruto mengambil gulungan di tangan Sakura dan melemparnya sejauh mungkin. Naruto segera melindungi Sakura dengan memaksanya tengkurap saat gulungan itu akhirnya meledak di atas—menimbulkan getaran seperti gempa di sekitar mereka sesaat. Walau maksudnya begitu, tetap saja yang terlihat dari luar adalah Sakura yang melindungi Naruto dan Naruto membungkuk sembari menutup kepala dengan dua tangannya.

_Hokage _dan kepala _ninja _medis itu segera mengangkat kepala mereka bersamaan, dengan wajah yang mau menangis, Sakura langsung menoleh menatap Naruto, "Ba-Bagaimana ini, Naruto?" tanyanya panik.

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin mengatakan, _"Jangan pasang ekspresi cengeng itu pada wajahku dong, Sakura-chan..."_ Tapi bagaimanapun juga Naruto masih mau hidup, jadi dia berdehem pelan. "Sudah sudah, jangan menangis Sakura-_chan._" Laki-laki itu mengelus kepala Sakura pelan.

Sungguh pemandangan yang tidak elit. Seorang laki-laki dengan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca sedang dielus kepalanya oleh seorang perempuan yang terlihat sangar—dari cara duduknya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bu-Bukan begitu, Naruto... ada hal lain yang lebih kutakutkan," Wanita itu menempelkan jempolnya di depan bibirnya (jangan lupa Sakura ada di tubuh Naruto, jadi bayangkan saja Naruto yang sedang seperti itu), "kalau aku—maksudku Naruto, kau belum menikah. Jadi, aku aman pulang ke rumah sendiri. Tapi aku—"

Naruto langsung membulatkan kedua bola matanya seakan baru saja menyadari suatu hal yang sangat menakutkan.

"—sudah menikah. Jadi, kau harus tinggal bersama Sasuke-_kun _dan dia akan pulang malam ini_. _Ha-Hanya saja..." Wajah Sakura yang kini memiliki tiga garis seperti kumis kucing di pipinya itu memerah lalu tertawa kikuk. "...a-aku tidak tahu kalau seandainya Sasuke-_kun _meminta 'jatah' hari ini."

_Ting tong._

_Bingo._

_Voi la!_

"GILA, GILA, GILA! TIDAK, TIDAK, TIDAK!" Naruto langsung berteriak histeris setelah terdiam cukup lama. Kedua tangannya meremas rambut _soft pink-_nya dengan frustasi hingga sekarang terlihat jauh lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya. "Tidak Sakura-_chan! _Meski aku ada di dalam tubuhmu dan Sasuke adalah sahabatku... membayangkan dia menyentuhku..."

Jeda sejenak, wajah Naruto pucat. "TIDAAAAAAAAAK! ITU MENJIJIKKAN! NO NO NO NO!" teriaknya sembari berdiri lalu berlari bolak balik—tidak bisa diam seperti biasa. Sakura hanya bisa tertawa pasrah melihat tubuhnya yang sedang berlari tak jelas di depannya. Yah, kurang lebih dia mengerti perasaan salah satu sahabat baiknya itu. Sampai akhirnya—

"Apanya yang menjijikkan?"

—"HUWAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Uchiha Sasuke langsung berjengit kaget saat dia baru saja sampai di tempat penyimpanan, baik Naruto dan Sakura keduanya langsung berteriak histeris. Seakan mereka sangat ketakutan melihat kedatangannya yang begitu tiba-tiba—seperti melihat hantu. Sekarang tubuh keduanya bergetar hebat bukan main sembari melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan panik. Uchiha bungsu itu sendiri hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat kedua mantan rekan satu timnya dulu itu.

"Kalian kenapa?" Hanya pertanyaan singkat, tapi cukup membuat tubuh kedua insan di depannya kembali menegang. Sasuke tidak menyadari itu dan melanjutkan, "Aku datang untuk memberi laporan misi padamu, Naruto. Sekalian menjemput Sakura karena katanya dia ke kantor _Hokage. _Tapi kalian tidak ada di ruangan biasa, jadi aku mencari sampai ke sini," jelas Sasuke cukup panjang.

"O-Oh, hahaha, i-iya... kami mengerti, _Te—_Sasuke." Sakura menatap Naruto yang ada di dalam tubuhnya dengan panik. "I-Iya sudah, mana laporanmu?" tanyanya sembari menjulurkan tangannya.

Sasuke kembali mengernyitkan kedua alisnya heran, "Aku datang menjemputmu, tapi laporan kuberikan pada Naruto, Sakura," ucap Sasuke pada wanita di depannya yang sebenarnya adalah Naruto. Sasuke berjalan melewati Naruto lalu menghampiri Sakura yang masih duduk dengan ekspresi ketakutan. "Ini laporannya. Baca sendiri."

"O-Oh iya, terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun,_" sadar dengan cara bicaranya, Sakura langsung mengangkat kepalanya cepat dan mengibaskan kedua tangannya, "oh bu-bukan, maksudku—ehem, TERIMA KASIH, _TEME!_" teriak Sakura dengan senyum bergetar. Oh ayolah, dia tidak terbiasa untuk terlalu enerjik dan ceria seperti Naruto.

Keadaan menjadi hening sesaat. Yang terdengar hanya suara tawa garing Sakura yang tersendat-sendat. Naruto yang melihat Sakura masih mencoba tertawa, akhirnya ikut membantunya dengan tertawa di belakang Sasuke. Melihat kedua orang selain dirinya tertawa tidak jelas, Sasuke hanya menghela napas. "Hn. Ayo pulang, Sakura."

"Ha? Eh—" Naruto yang kebingungan karena Sasuke sudah berjalan keluar langsung menatap Sakura yang juga ikut berdiri. Tapi, Sakura berjalan menghampirinya dan memegang tangannya dengan keras membuat Naruto mengaduh. Karena sekarang tangan Sakura lebih besar dari tangannya.

Sakura menggertakkan giginya sembari menunjukkan kepalan tinjunya. "Ingat ya, Naruto. Ini semua gara-gara kau, jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab! Jangan sampai membuat keadaan menjadi lebih buruk lagi! Kita harus terbiasa dengan kehidupan masing-masing selama dua puluh empat jam dimulai dari sekarang!" Naruto yang ketakutan melihat Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh hanya bisa berkeringat dingin dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh iya," Naruto teringat sesuatu lalu memejamkan kedua matanya, dia memegang perut Sakura yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kurama, jangan ganggu Sakura-_chan. _Kita hanya berpisah selama dua puluh empat jam," gumam Naruto. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto tersenyum yakin lalu menatap Sakura. "Sekarang aman. Hati-hati saja jangan sampai _cakra_-mu terhisap dia, Sakura-_chan. _Kalau kau pasti bisa mengendalikannya."

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, seseorang datang lagi di depan pintu ruangan mereka. Sasuke datang kembali, mungkin merasa curiga karena Sakura tidak juga mengikutinya. Tapi sekarang yang dia dapat adalah pemandangan Naruto sedang memegang tangan Sakura dengan erat (yang terlihat dari luar—padahal ya sebaliknya). Uchiha bungsu itu hanya diam, dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Tapi tatapannya—_glek! _Sakura langsung melepas pengangan tangannya pada Naruto dengan wajah kikuk yang penuh keringat dingin.

Jadi... seperti itukah tatapan Sasuke kalau melihat ada laki-laki lain yang dekat dengan istrinya? Sekarang Sakura mengerti mengapa sejak berpacaran dengan Sasuke, banyak laki-laki lain—kecuali Naruto—yang mengajaknya berbicara dengan wajah ketakutan. Dan ada jarak wajib _minimal _satu _meter _untuk para laki-laki itu berbicara dengan Sakura_._

Tapi, berterima kasihlah pada Naruto. Karena kalau bukan karena dia, Sakura tidak mungkin merasakan bagaimana takutnya menjadi laki-laki ketika Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Sakura." Tubuh Naruto dan Sakura kembali menegang. "Kita pulang."

"I-IYA!" jawab keduanya bersamaan dengan suara bergetar—bagaikan melihat api hitam _Amaterasu _di depan mereka. Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi hanya menatap Sakura yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto dengan tatapan, 'Sentuh-istriku-lagi-dan-kau-mati-besok'.

Wew. Sakura tidak pernah tahu kalau mantan _missing-nin _itu sangat posesif terhadap dirinya. Yah, mungkin juga karena Naruto pernah menjadi saingan cinta Sasuke dulu.

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bersalah. "_Go-Gomen ne, _Sakura-_chan. _Besok kita bertemu lagi ya," Sakura hanya mengangguk lalu dia membiarkan Naruto berjalan melewatinya. Sehingga ketiga insan itu berjalan dengan urutan Sasuke paling depan, Sakura (Naruto), dan Naruto (Sakura). Beberapa saat mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba Sakura menarik Naruto lalu membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Setelah mengerti, akhirnya Naruto mengangguk lalu menatap punggung Sasuke di depannya.

"_Te—_maksudku, Sasuke—" Sakura mencubit keras lengan Naruto. "—Aw! Ma-Maksudku, Sa-Sasuke-_kun..._" Ukh, ingatkan Naruto untuk muntah setelah semua ini berakhir.

"...Hn?"

Wajah Naruto memerah dan berkeringat. "Ma-Maaf, tadi Naruto hanya melihat ada luka di tanganku atau tidak. Jangan marah padanya ya, Sasuke-_kun,_" katanya dengan nada memelas. Mendengar itu, Sasuke hanya berhenti sesaat, menoleh sedikit, lalu kembali menghadap depan dan berjalan. Waktu itulah, Sakura dan Naruto melihat Sasuke mengangguk. Walau tidak kentara, itu cukup membuat dua insan di belakangnya menghela napas lega.

Setelah sampai di depan kantor _Hokage, _Sasuke dan Naruto akhirnya pergi sendiri. Sementara Sakura hanya bisa melihat punggung Sasuke dan punggung sahabatnya semakin menjauh. Wanita itu menghela napas, membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi mengingat kebiasaan Sasuke yang biasanya hanya ditunjukkan padanya seorang di dalam rumah. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi.

"_Ganbatte, _Naruto."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Akhirnya sampai juga di rumah keluarga Uchiha. Huff, entah harus senang atau tegang sekarang. Naruto menatap setiap sudut di dalam rumah Uchiha yang belum pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Hee, rumah Sasuke besar juga kalau diperhatikan baik-baik. Naruto melepas sepatunya lalu berlari tanpa memperhatikan gerakannya sebagai seorang perempuan. Imej Uchiha Sakura ada di tangannya sekarang.

Saat Naruto menoleh, Sasuke sedang membuka seragam kepala _ANBU _yang biasa dikenakannya. Heh, sok seksi sekali. Naruto menatap sebal _rival _abadinya sejak mereka kecil tersebut. Tanpa sadar dia sudah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan terus memperhatikan Sasuke dengan muka jengkel. Sekarang Sasuke sudah bertelanjang dada, hanya memakai celana panjang hitamnya. Setelah Sasuke menaruh bajunya ke dalam cucian, dia menoleh lalu menangkap basah Sakura—ehem, Naruto yang sedang memperhatikannya.

Seringai Sasuke terulas dan Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya—tidak menyadari serigala mulai mendekat ke daerah teritorinya. Uchiha bungsu itu mendekati istrinya dengan tatapan yang menggoda, kalau seandainya wanita di depannya benar-benar Sakura luar dan dalam, sudah pasti wanita itu jatuh ke dalam jeratannya.

Tapi, ini Naruto.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu, Sakura?" Naruto berjengit, wajahnya memucat tatkala Sasuke terus maju hingga memaksa tubuhnya sendiri untuk mundur. "Sudah tiga hari semenjak aku pergi, kau kesepian?" _**Dhug—**_gawat, sekarang ada tembok di belakang Naruto. Laki-laki itu menatap Sasuke dengan panik.

"A-Ano, Sasuke-_k-kun?_" Dibalas dengan gumaman, membuat Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menahan laju Sasuke. Akh, ternyata di dalam tubuh wanita, kekuatannya juga ikut menurun drastis. Naruto mencoba berkata walau sedikit canggung, "Bi-Bisa jangan sekarang?" ungkapnya, seakan tahu apa maksud Sasuke saat ini. Dia mencoba mengerti mengingat Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menjadi suami istri.

Tapi haloooo! Tetap saja pemandangan ini tidak enak, oke!?

_Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin..._

"Kenapa jangan sekarang? Kulihat wajahmu sudah tidak dapat menahannya."

_Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu menyombongkan diri..._

"Aku tahu kau menginginkannya. Aku juga."

_Uchiha Sasuke yang terobsesi dengan kekuatan sehingga tidak mempedulikan hal lain..._

"Kau selalu menolak di awal seperti ini. Tapi nanti, kau yang akan meminta lebih padaku."

_Uchiha Sasuke yang anti-social, irit bicara, selalu berkata kasar..._

Naruto mengernyitkan kedua alisnya ketika tangan Sasuke mulai menyentuh pinggulnya. Terlebih ketika laki-laki itu berbisik di telinganya dengan nada bicara yang begitu intens. Membuat darah Naruto berdesir, "Ayo Sakura, kau mau membantuku, 'kan?" Uuh, perut Naruto serasa digelitik oleh sesuatu. "Bantu aku... membangkitkan klan Uchiha. Malam ini."

_Uchiha Sasuke yang..._

_Uchiha Sasuke yang..._

_Uchiha Sasuke yang..._

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"—_**BHUAG! **_Dan Sasuke pun jatuh tersungkur cukup jauh di depannya. Naruto mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Dadanya naik turun, merasa ketegangan yang menyeramkan untuk pertama kalinya di dalam hidupnya. Sepertinya selain kekuatannya melemah karena sekarang dia adalah wanita, Naruto juga jadi dapat mengendalikan _cakra _dengan baik seperti Sakura.

Naruto memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Hiii, menyeramkan. Saaangat menyeramkan. Perlahan tapi pasti catatan tentang Uchiha Sasuke di dalam kepalanya dihapus dengan kasar. Masa bodoh dengan Sasuke yang sekarang pingsan di depannya, tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat bukan main. A-Apa-apaan kata-kata Sasuke tadi? Ja-Jadi, begini Uchiha Sasuke di depan istrinya? Harusnya Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Sasuke yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat di depan Sakura—jika keadaannya normal. Tapi, tetap saja kondisi ini tidak lucu.

Oh ayolah, Naruto hampir saja merasakan pengalaman paling buruk di dalam hidupnya. Diperkosa sahabatnya sendiri yang merupakan seorang pria—walau ada alasannya. Terlebih diiringi dengan berbagai macam gombalan manis yang... ukh. Dia harus mencari tempat untuk muntah secepatnya.

"Sakura-_chan... _sebenarnya kau menikah dengan siapa sih..."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Begitulah cerita kemarin, sekarang mari kembali ke cerita di hari berikutnya yaitu sekarang...

Keduanya terus berlari ke titik pusat antara rumah keluarga Uchiha dan gedung _Hokage. _Sakura yang kini berada di tubuh Naruto sudah lupa dengan keadaannya hingga orang-orang yang menyapanya diabaikan begitu saja. Hal yang sama berlaku pada Naruto yang berada di dalam tubuh Sakura. Untunglah tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi, akhirnya keduanya tersenyum lebar setelah bertemu satu sama lain.

"Sakura-_chan! Yokatta!_" Naruto terengah sembari mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Begitu pula Sakura. "Sa-Sakura-_chan, onegai... _aku tidak mau tinggal di rumah Sasu-_Teme _lagi huwaaa dia menyeramkaaaaan!" rengek Naruto seperti anak kecil sembari menarik rompi _Hokage _yang dikenakan Sakura.

Wanita itu tidak kaget dengan reaksi Naruto ini. Sebaliknya, dia malah tertawa prihatin lalu menghela napas panjang, "Makanya, aku sudah bilang, 'kan? Sasuke-_kun _memang begitu..." Sakura menggaruk rambut pirangnya yang tidak gatal, "...yah, walau aku juga tidak menyangka ternyata sifat aslinya begitu sih."

"Hiks, sekarang aku percaya dengan pepatah bahwa pria pendiam itu sebenarnya menghanyutkan."

"Hahaha, kau bisa saja, Naruto. Sudahlah, tinggal beberapa jam lagi sebelum kita kembali seperti dulu." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sakura menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, "Ng, lebih baik sekarang kau berdiri, Naruto. Posisi ini bisa membuat orang lain salah—"

"Ehem."

Bisa dipastikan baik Sakura dan Naruto keduanya langsung terdiam. Dengan gerakan kaku, keduanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Wajah keduanya memucat, aura di sekitar mereka berubah _horror. _Sasuke berdiri tak jauh dari seberang mereka. Wajahnya datar dan pada akhirnya hanya mengucapkan tiga kata yang mampu membuat tubuh sahabat dan istrinya merinding.

"Ada apa ini?"

Naruto dan Sakura saling bertatapan. Saling membaca arti dari tatapan masing-masing sebelum akhirnya keduanya saling mengangguk dengan mantap. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika Naruto dan Sakura menatapnya secara bersamaan lalu mendekatinya. Belum sempat Sasuke bertanya, dua tangan Sasuke sudah ditarik mereka. Sakura (Naruto) menarik tangan kiri Sasuke sementara Naruto (Sakura) menarik tangan kanan Sasuke.

"Hei, tunggu—"

"Sasuke-_kun! _Kau juga anggota tim tujuh!"

_He? Naruto memanggilnya Sasuke-kun?_

"Iya benar! Karena itu, kau juga harus terlibat dalam masalah ini, _Teme!_"

_Ha? Sakura memanggilnya Teme?_

Sungguh membingungkan. Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa-apa atau melakukan sesuatu tapi entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan untuk turuti saja kemauan kedua manusia dengan sifat yang tak jauh beda ini. Sejak melihat mereka berdua sepulangnya dari misi kemarin, memang Sasuke yakin ada yang aneh dan disembunyikan oleh mereka. Hingga tiba-tiba kedua bola iris _onyx _miliknya membulat...

...jangan-jangan—

Sampai. Akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai ke dalam kantor utama _Hokage. _Naruto langsung mengunci pintunya. Tadinya Sasuke ingin bertanya dari mana Sakura—yang dilihatnya dari luar—mempunyai kunci kantor utama _Hokage _yang harusnya hanya dimiliki Naruto tersebut. Tapi, Sasuke memilih bungkam. Dia butuh penjelasan yang lebih pasti dari mulut kedua insan di depannya yang masing-masing memasang wajah bersalah dan panik.

"Jadi—" Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "—kalian bisa menjelaskan semuanya padaku sekarang."

Sasuke menatap Naruto (di matanya) yang memasang wajah takut. Dari gerak-gerik pemuda yang bisa dimasukkan ke dalam kategori gemulai itu membuat Sasuke merinding sekaligus menambah jumlah persentase perkiraannya. Sekarang Sasuke menatap Sakura (di matanya) yang bisa dikatakan memasang wajah yang tidak begitu merasa bersalah, sebaliknya justru wajahnya begitu menyebalkan hingga yah... entah kenapa Sasuke ingin menonjoknya. Mengingatkannya dengan ekspresi _rival _abadi yang selalu membuatnya naik darah setiap melihatnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun,_" Suara serak Naruto yang khas membuat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ditatapnya penampilan _Hokage _muda itu dari atas sampai bawah lalu ke atas lagi. "Ini aku, Sakura," katanya.

"...Hah?"

"Semuanya gara-gara gulungan mencurigakan yang aku dan Naruto temukan kemarin, sekarang kami bertukar tubuh. Ha-Harusnya sebentar lagi kami akan kembali ke keadaan semula." Sasuke ingin mempercayai perkataan wujud laki-laki di depannya itu, tapi—"Sasuke-_kun! _Kumohon percayalah padaku! Kau mencintaiku, 'kan? Kau pasti tahu jika aku berbohong atau tidak!"

Dan baik Sasuke maupun Naruto—yang berada di dalam tubuh Sakura—kini hanya bisa berjengit melihat Uzumaki Naruto sang _Hokage _terkuat kini menangis dengan _live _di depan mereka berdua, "Hiks hiks, apa karena aku di dalam tubuh Naruto, kau jadi tidak mencintaiku lagi, Sasuke-_kun?_"

Sekarang Sasuke semakin bingung antara ingin tertawa atau marah atau hendak menghibur laki-laki yang sedang menangis di depannya. Ada rasa puas tersendiri melihat wajah menangis _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi _di depan matanya. Kapan dan siapa lagi yang bisa mendapat pemandangan langka sepeti ini? Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto—di dalam tubuh Sakura—mengutuk sifat cengeng Sakura yang masih susah dihilangkan.

Antara itu, atau memang Sakura sengaja bermaksud merusak imejnya—itu pikiran Naruto ketika menangkap basah Sakura sedang tersenyum mengejek padanya di tengah air mata buayanya. Sialan.

Tapi toh, triknya itu berhasil juga. Sasuke mendengus. "Apa boleh buat. Iya, aku percaya." Jawaban Sasuke itu bagaikan kupu-kupu yang menghampiri hati Sakura. "Kalian bodoh sekali. Jangan sampai hal ini—"

"AAAAAH, SASUKE-_KUUUUN _AKU MENCINTAIMUUUU!"

Sekarang Naruto tak bisa menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar ketika melihat tubuh aslinya kini melompat—menerjang Uchiha Sasuke dan memeluknya begitu kencang. Oh... _no. _Ini... jijik banget. Melihat dua laki-laki berpelukan mesra di depan matanya ditambah salah satunya adalah tubuh aslinya. Hal yang sama dirasakan juga oleh Sasuke. Ingin mengusir Sakura, tapi tak tega menyakiti hati wanita itu untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Akhirnya dengan pasrah Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat dan berulang kali mengucapkan kata yang sama di dalam kepalanya bagaikan mantra sementara tubuhnya gemetar...

_Yang memeluknya ini Sakura._

_Sakura._

_Sakura._

_Sakura._

_Sakura._

_Sakura._

_Yang memeluknya adalah Sakura... BUKAN NARUTO!_

Daripada kena pukulan Sakura lagi, Naruto pun memilih pasrah saja melihat tubuh aslinya berpelukan dengan Sasuke. Setidaknya sampai suara seseorang menginterupsi, "Sasuke? Naruto? Kalian ngapain?"

Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto hanya bisa menahan napas mereka melihat Sai yang berdiri di depan mereka dengan ekspresi datar namun tatapannya bertanya. Satu masalah bertambah lagi. Dan dari ribuan manusia di desa Konoha kenapa harus laki-laki yang suka mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya itu sih!? Sasuke segera melihat ke arah Sakura—di dalam tubuh Naruto—yang masih memeluknya, sepertinya dia belum sadar dan malah memeluk tubuh Sasuke semakin kencang. Membuat Uchiha bungsu itu geli sendiri dalam arti yang lain.

"Wah, aku tidak tahu kalau kalian berdua itu—"

"AAAAAAAA ITU PELUKAN BERSAHABAT, SAI! PELUKAN ANTAR SAHABAT! YA KAN, _TEME_!?" Sasuke mengangguk-angguk saja. Saat Sakura akan melepaskan pelukannya, Naruto buru-buru menubruk sepasang suami istri tersebut. Lalu tertawa lebar—tentu saja di mata Sai yang tertawa lebar itu adalah Sakura. "LIHAT LIHAAAAAT TIM TUJUH BERPELUKAAAAAAN!" teriak Naruto sembari memeluk Sasuke dan Sakura semakin kencang. Menambah sesak keduanya. Tapi mereka tidak bisa melawan, toh ini salah keduanya juga—salah Sakura lebih tepatnya.

Sai membuka mulutnya lalu mengangguk mengerti. "Aku juga anggota tim tujuh." Firasat buruk menyerang ketiga anggota tim tujuh awal tersebut. "Aku juga ikut memeluk kalian ya."

Masih polos dan tanpa emosi seperti biasa. Ketiga orang yang masih berpelukan itu mengangguk sembari tertawa hambar. Sai mengeluarkan senyum khas miliknya lalu menghampiri mereka dan memeluk ketiganya. Aneh memang posisi ini—mengingat mereka semua sudah berumur dua puluh lima tahun, tapi ya sudahlah. Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi.

Naruto—masih di tubuh Sakura—menatap ketiga temannya yang sedang tertawa canggung sekarang karena posisi yang saling berpelukan ini. Ada perasaan aneh yang menggelitik di dadanya saat melihat tim tujuh sekarang. Syukurlah, itu kata-kata yang terlewat di kepalanya. Naruto tersenyum lembut, sebelum air mata di ujung matanya terjatuh, Naruto buru-buru mengusapnya kemudian menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"_YEAH! _TIM TUJUH KEMBALIIIIII!"

—_**BRUAK**_

Sekarang mereka semua jatuh dengan posisi yang saling menindih satu sama lain. Dan—

"NA-RU-TOOOOOOOOO!"

"Eh? Bukankah itu Sakura? Kenapa Naruto memanggil Naruto?"

"Hn, ceritanya panjang jika dijelaskan dari awal, Sai."

"HIEEE! MAAF MAAF SAKURA-_CHAAAAN!_"

—err, lebih baik tidak perlu dijelaskan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**We are under the same sky**_

_**So then for that day, silently and strongly...**_

**.**

_**...I wait**_

_(Haruno Sakura – Naruto Chapter 269)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**ENDE**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**German language**_

_**Freunde : **__Teman_

_**Ende : **__Tamat_

Pake _quote _Sakura-_chan _yang paling kusukaa xD aku tahu mungkin _quote-_nya lebih ke SasuSaku, tapi sebenarnya dimasukin ke dalam arti persahabatan tim 7 juga bisa. Makanya aku pake _quote _ini :))

Maaf maaf di sini Sasukenya nista banget ya wkwk nggak ding semuanya nista errgh yang tadinya mau romance SasuSaku jadinya melenceng jauh gini maaf yaa D: udah lama nggak ngetik _humor _nih, gimana menurut kalian? Garing ya? Udah kebiasaan bikin fic _dark_ kali ya orz

Idenya entah kenapa lewat pas aku lagi mandi—lagi pake sabun tepatnya, aku tahu ada beberapa fic yang SasuSaku-nya tukeran raga. Tapi gimana kalau SasuSaku tapi Sakura yang tukeran sama Naruto? Jadi ya biar Naruto bisa ngeliat sisi lain Sasuke juga, gak cuma Sakura gitu maksudnya. Tapi jatuhnya aku malah ketawa sendiri, akhirnya nyambung ke otak _fujoshi-_ku lol #digebukin Mau ditambah adegan Sasuke merinding ngebayangin dirinya habis ngegodain Naruto tapi ternyata udah kepanjangan jadi diilangin lagi hehe, maaf~ aku nggak mau nambah utang _multichap _lagi,oke =3= #plakplak

_Just for fun _kok, tidak bermaksud menyinggung pihak manapun wkwk. Seperti biasa, jangan memusingkan judulnya yaaa ;D gak pinter bikin judul.

Di sini aku mulai ngerubah sistem EyD yang biasa aku terapin. Kalau ada yang sadar, kasih tahu aku ya bener atau nggak EyD yang sekarang aku pakai. Terima kasih :)

_Mind to review, please? Thanks before _:D


End file.
